The inventive concepts described herein relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, relate to a wireless communication base station with a dynamic cell structure.
A wireless mobile network may provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal having mobility. The wireless mobile network may be formed of a plurality of base stations.
Each base station may operate one cell. A base station may perform wireless communication with a wireless communication terminal placed within a corresponding cell. When a wireless communication terminal moves from one cell (e.g., a source cell) into another cell (e.g., a target cell), a base station of the target cell may establish communication with a wireless communication terminal, and a base station of the source cell may terminate communication with the wireless communication terminal. This operation may be referred to as a handover (HO). The handover may enable the wireless mobile network to provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal.
Commercialized wireless mobile networks may include GSM (Global System for Mobile communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), WCDMA (Wideband CDMA), CDMA 2000, WiMAX (World interoperability for Microwave Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and the like.
Interference may be generated at the wireless mobile networks. For example, radio waves transmitted and received by base stations of neighboring cells may interact as interference. In another example, a specific base station may be at a closed subscriber group (CSG) mode in which a wireless communication service is provided to certified wireless communication terminals. When an uncertified wireless communication terminal enters a cell of a base station, it may be provided with a wireless communication service from a faraway base station, not the base station having the cell which the uncertified wireless communication terminal enters. At this time, a radio wave transmitted and received by the specific base station may affect wireless transmission and reception between the uncertified wireless communication terminal and the faraway bases station.